I Love Your Metal Arms Around Me
by porosha
Summary: When the lovely Haruhi Fujioka gets sold by the host club to pay off her debt, she must find a new home among the Auto Memories Dolls that saved her from her overseas shipment crate. What will happen? Will she find everything she ever needed? Maybe even...love? And mayhaps even in someone who barely understands the meaning of the word?


"Your hair, your nails, the way your eyes _shine_ when you eat fancy tuna," he was still going after twenty minutes, and I still had _no idea _what he was talking about.

"Tamaki-Senpai?"

"Just a moment, Darling, Daddy's talking." Every word was embellished with a gesture or a twirl.

I sighed and hung my head in exhaustion.

_I have to get home_, I thought.

"Tamaki-Senpai!" My voice cut straight through his train of thought and he turned his head to me, right hand still splayed out over his chest and left leg popped up from where it should have been keeping him steady on the marbled floors.

"Yes, Haruhi?" He asked right before he tipped over and fell face first onto one of the sofas with a grunt.

"Both feet on the ground, Senpai," I said, walking over to help him up.

After pulling him off the couch, he stood in front of me and grasped my shoulders in both hands.

"So?" He asked, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

I blinked, "_So_ what?"

He blanched, "Did you hear anything I just said?!"

"Um." I shook my head, "not really."

He shook me back and forth, "Oh, come on, Haruhi!"

I pried his hands from my shoulders and took a step back. "I'm sorry, but you went on and on about all this stuff and it didn't seem like you were getting to the point anytime soon.."

"I was talking about you!"

"You mean about 'the way my eyes shine when I eat fancy tuna?'" I asked, even more confused.

"That's _all_ you got from that?" He looked amused as he asked me but it still didn't block out the fact that he was annoyed I hadn't listened.

"Pretty much, yeah," I answered.

"Haruhi, that's not what I was trying to get at."

"Then what?"

"I was just," he stuttered, "I-I-"

I looked at the clock on the wall. "Come on, Senpai, my dad will be home soon and I gotta help him with dinner." I started to walk away but Tamaki caught my wrist.

"Wait! Don't go yet, just listen to me."

I was beginning to get frustrated.

"Well then tell me!"

"I'm in love with you!"

It was silent for several moments.

"What?" I asked, breaking out of whatever daze I was in.

His grip eased and instead he took ahold of my sleeve.

"I-I love you. I've been in love with you," he repeated.

I shook his hand off my sleeve and turned my body to face him. "Well...how long?"

He chuckled humorlessly, "Honestly? Probably since..." he trailed off as he gazed at me intensely, "since I first laid eyes on you."

I raised my eyebrow, "You mean when you thought I was a boy?"

His face flushed, "No! I mean the real you. The girl you."

"So when you walked in on me changing?"

Tamaki's arms flailed about as he panicked. The sight pulled a giggle from me.

He froze and looked to me. "That too."

"Huh?" I asked, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Your laugh," all of a sudden his hand was cupping my face, pulling me closer, "it's perfect."

My breath caught. I could feel his lips moving against mine.

"_You're_ perfect," he whispered before closing the space between us.

The kiss itself was gentle, but the emotions battling inside me were anything but. It lasted about a few seconds before I decided it just wasn't for me. I eased away but he took it to mean I needed air and leaned back in after a bit. I raised my hand and rested it on his shoulder, slowly pushing him away.

His face fell when he realized what was happening, and in his eyes I swore I could see his heart shatter. It hurt knowing that I was the one responsible.

Tamaki's hand fell from my face. "I see," he said gravely.

"Tama-"

"No," he cut me off, "it's fine, Haruhi. Really."

I stepped forward, but he stepped back.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Tamaki shook his head as he spoke, "You don't have to be sorry for anything."

"But-" a loud ringing cut me off. It took a minute before I realized it was coming from my cell phone.

_Dad_, I thought, _he must be worried sick_.

"I have to take this," I said, my brows furrowed in concern for the boy in front of me.

"Go ahead," he said, suddenly sounding exhausted.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and spoke into the receiver, "Hey, Dad...still at school...no, just working on something for the host club...alright...see you soon...love you too."

There was a small muffled click before I was met with the monotonous hum of the dial tone.

Sighing, I tucked my phone back into my pocket and stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Look, you're really special to me, Tamaki. Like _really_ special-" I turned around only to find an empty room.

The space where his bag had been was empty and I felt as tears started to gather at the corners of my eyes. I would wait for him. He would come back.

Some time later the sun had begun its descent into oblivion, filtering through the tinted windows and flooding the whole of Music Room Three with its light. I was sitting in one of the bay windows when I felt the warmth of it caress my cheek and watched as it bathed the room in a hazy pink.

It was then I decided that it was time to go home.

DISCLAIMER: 'Ouran High School Host Club' belongs to Bisco Hatori and 'Violet Evergarden' belongs to Kana Akatsuki.

This is written purely for fun (and also sort of seriously) by Snowbazwriter and myself, originally posted on Wattpad. My username on Wattpad is SalemEmbers if anyone, for any bizarre reason, wants to find me on there, you can.


End file.
